The Last Dance of Itachi Uchiha
by The Four Element Song
Summary: This is the kind that pops into your head at 1:30 in the morning and you can't ignore. Life is a dance and this is Itachi's last. Songfic, Hayley Westenra Dark Waltz SakuraItachi. None of it but the idea is mine not the people or song. Sadly.
1. Chapter 1

He knew it was over before it even began. His dark waltz would soon end. This dream would crumble and fall into the darkness that would consume him sending him into the fires of hell. Colors fade time ticks slowly nothing mattered any more his cold eyes looked out, unseeing, as the haunting melody played in his head. A tear fell as he remembered their last dance.

_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the __color runs together  
_

He saw nothing until her

_  
I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever_

He knew it was the end but he danced the tune he waited for her

_Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light_

It was their last dance under the beautiful moon under that secretive sky

He stared out not noticing anything only seeing the memories of their last dance

_Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

He looked up seeing the door open, "Itachi Uchiha you have been condemned to death by the council of Konaha. Their chosen method of execution is torture until madness and death by poison." He nodded

"So, this is the last dance"

The figure rushed forward "Itachi take this please, I can not bear to know you suffered at the hands of those monsters. Please" the person pushed a vile into his hand. "Itachi please for me, for her, for Ahiru(1)" His eyes stared into here glowing eyes. "For you both." The light of the moon illuminated the cell as Itachi Uchiha drank the poison and died with a name on his lips "Sakura" The dance would live on in their child the child conceived out of love under the night time sky.

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the full moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light

(1) Pronunciation (Ah-He-Roo)

**Ok please don't hate me, I did this at 1:16 am, I'm sick in bed with something with a horrid headache, I have a sore throat and I haven't slept in about 36 hours. I'm tired and this just popped into my head about 20 minutes ago listening to Hayley Westenra Dark Waltz. Thought it would be a good quick thing. Don't ask me I'm sick and delusional at the moment. ^_^ hope you loved reading.**** Please Review I'm not that far gone not to ask for Reviews.**


	2. Chao Peeps

Hello everyone, I know you were all hoping for an update, or something of the sort telling you that I will be updating in like two days, but I am sincerely sorry to tell you all that my muse who has been giving me all her old, new, and great ideas has started to go through her old sophomore and freshman year notes, handouts, tests, AND Most importantly her NOTE BOOKS TT_TT that means she's finding her oldest, worst, funniest, newer, mediocre, and just random ideas. This may be good for most people. But for me it's hell, because I now have over 300 Fan fiction ideas,stories,and general summaries to sort through. I have been reading, fixing, tossing, and sorting for the past 3 months and I'm still getting new stuff. My updates will be few for the next…oh say 2 months. School is starting in September after all so… it may take me a while. I have found 4 of her older fics that I am committed on and about 50-80 more that are iffy and the other are mostly salvageable junk that I could probably work on but am currently too lazy tired and sick to work on. My friend is next to me typing what I say word for word because the doctor (I'm in the hospital) said that the laptop would somehow disrupt one of the medicines in me. He said that when I asked what would happen if I did, he said it wouldn't be pretty. I'll take his word for it. Being suck in bed can make anyone sicker then they were, Trust me on that. It will be a month and a half I think he said before I could get out of the white walled room and building (YAY) so, that's when I'll start fixing up the 4 committed fics, and it will probably be a month to two months until it will be up. (Please forgive jess the spelling. She and I both know her grammar and spelling suck, it's genetic or so says she, I think it's just her)

Jess: Ok people, there you have it from the bedside of the crippled writer my poor kitty Kat had a bad case of no idea, enter some doctor words (stupid doctor speech can't understand a word they say) them and their advanced medical degrees. : P She had a surgery for it so I guess it was bad but she's recovering. She'll be up and writing again in no time I'll make sure of it ^_^ Chao peeps


End file.
